Harte Realität
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Gryffindor gleich gutSlytherin gleich schlecht oder böse ob man das immer so sagen kann?


Disclaimer: Würdet ihr mir glauben, dass die Figuren alle meinem (kranken) Hirn entsprungen sind? - Also.  
  
Bemerkung: In Anlehnung an Band 5 (wer's nicht wissen will, liest hier besser nicht weiter!) ist hier eine kleine, vielleicht alltägliche Szene, wie sie sich auch im Denkarium hätte befinden können.  
  
Anmerkung zum Titel: Simpel, mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen.  
  
Tasha  
  
********************  
  
Harte Realität  
  
Der Tag war wie immer, ein typischer Tag im Hogwarts von 1975. Zwei Unterrichtsstunden hatten die Schüler schon hinter sich gebracht und die Gryffindors und Slytherins des 5. Jahrgangs warteten vor dem Verwandlungsklassenraum auf Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Direkt neben der Tür standen die gefürchteten Vier: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin, wobei eigentlich nur die ersten beiden gefürchtet wurden.  
  
Alles wirkte wie ein normaler Schultag, diese Gruppe wie ganz normale Schüler, bis Black Potter plötzlich mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß und mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Treppe deutete, die zum Kerker hinunter führte. Potter grinste und nickte.  
  
Severus Snape kam gerade mit einigen zusätzlichen Büchern beladen, wobei er eins davon las, die Treppe hinauf. Er war so vertieft, dass er die anderen beiden Jungen erst bemerkte, als er durch das von Black gestellte Bein ins Stolpern geriet. Mit lautem Gepolter vielen erst die Bücher und dann Severus selbst zu Boden.  
  
"Oh, bist du hingefallen?", fragte Black höhnisch. "Soll ich dir hoch helfen?"  
  
Severus musterte die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Black und Potter ihm nicht helfen wollten. Am besten war sie zu ignorieren. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, sammelte Severus die Bücher wieder auf.  
  
Als er gerade nach dem Buch greifen wollte, das er gelesen hatte, fasste Potter zu und nahm das Buch an sich.  
  
"Lass mal sehen, was unseren Snivellus hier so fasziniert hat, dass er sogar uns beinahe umgerannt hätte."  
  
"Gib das her, Potter!"  
  
Severus stand auf, sank aber gleich wieder in die Knie, als ihm der Ellenbogencheck in den Magen seitens Black die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Röchelnd sah er wieder auf, als er Potters Stimme vernahm, die vor Spott nur so triefte.  
  
"Aha, 'Verwandlungen in andere Wesen und die Gefährlichkeit ihrer Rückverwandlung'! Was sagst du dazu, Peter?"  
  
"Na, das ist doch wohl eindeutig!", ereiferte sich Pettigrew. "Da plant jemand ein Attentat!"  
  
"Ach was, wer wohl?"  
  
Blacks Stimme erklang ziemlich laut neben Severus, dann sprach wieder Potter.  
  
"Deine Meinung, Remus?"  
  
Mit unruhigem Blick wandte sich Lupin dem Szenario zu.  
  
"James, ich glaube wir sollten jetzt aufhören. McGonagall kommt sicher gleich."  
  
"Unsinn!"  
  
Potter winkte ab.  
  
"Du bist immer viel zu ängstlich."  
  
Lupin sah erst zu Severus, dann senkte er den Blick.  
  
"Na, wen sollte es treffen?"  
  
Jetzt richtete Potter die Frage an Severus, doch dieser schwieg. Black trat ihm in die Seite.  
  
"Wen, Snape?"  
  
"Lasst ihn doch in Ruhe!", ertönte dann eine Mädchenstimme.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite der Menge, die sich inzwischen gebildet hatte, konnte Severus Lily Evans erkennen, die sich empört vor Potter aufbaute.  
  
"Misch dich nicht ein, Evans!", verlangte Pettigrew.  
  
"Halt den Mund, Ratte!", fauchte Lily und wandte sich sofort wieder Potter zu.  
  
"Lily, dass gerade du Snivellus in Schutz nimmst, wundert mich.", bemerkte er nur grinsend. "Wo doch jeder weiss, was er und sein Haus von Muggelgeborenen halten."  
  
Dann tat er so, als würde ihm in dem Moment eine Idee kommen und drehte sich abermals zu Severus um.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht sollte das ja ein gezielter Angriff gegen Hogwarts' Muggelgeborene werden. Wenn ich schon das aktuelle Kapitel lese: 'Möglichkeiten der Vergiftung durch Rückverwandlungstränke'..."  
  
Potter ließ absichtlich eine Pause und der Hass, den er in der Menge gegen Severus geschürt hatte, war deutlich zu spüren. Potter kniete sich zu Severus hinunter und fragte drohend:  
  
"Was hast du noch da unten im Kerker gemacht, Snape?"  
  
Severus gab keine Antwort. Er wusste, dass ihn egal was er jetzt sagen nur noch tiefer reinreiten würde.  
  
"Nichts?", fragte Potter.  
  
Wieder erschien dieses Unheil verkündende Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er zu dem drohend wachsam neben Severus bugsierten Black aufsah.  
  
"Wenn du damit nach eigener Aussage nichts anfangen kannst," erklärte Potter, "wird es wohl besser sein, wenn wir..."  
  
In dem Moment griff er nach einer der Fackeln, die den Weg in den Kerker beleuchteten, und hielt sie gefährlich nah an das Buch.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Jetzt riss Severus der Geduldsfaden. Er hatte sich ja schon oft viel von diesen beiden Gryffindors gefallen lassen, aber an diesem Buch würden sie sich nicht vergreifen.  
  
Severus hatte es in den Sommerferien von seiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits geschenkt bekommen, dem einzigen Mitglied seiner Familie, dem Severus augenscheinlich am Herzen lag.  
  
Er war aufgesprungen, hatte den in diesem Moment verdutzten Black zur Seite gestoßen und sich auf Potter gestürzt. Die Fackel fiel zu Boden und erlöschte in einer Pfütze, das Buch blieb achtlos auf dem Boden liegen, während zwischen den beiden Jungen ein wilder Kampf tobte.  
  
Severus war eigentlich nicht der Typ, der sich schlug, aber die aufgestaute Wut und die Angst um seinen 'Schatz' hatten seinen Verstand für einen kurzen Augenblick besiegt.  
  
Das es ein Fehler war, merkte er jedoch schnell, denn nachdem er Potter ein paar Gehörige verpasst hatte, packte ihn Black von hinten und hielt ihn fest. Potter schlug zu, ein paar Mal und nicht zu knapp. Im Gemenge konnte sich Severus schließlich von Black losreißen und taumelte weg von ihm, doch da spürte er schon einen Schlag aufs Jochbein und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er stolperte nach hinten und stürzte die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter.  
  
Zusammengekrümmt vor Schmerzen blieb Severus liegen. Sein linker Unterarm tat höllisch weh, vermutlich war er beim Aufprall gebrochen. Lange hatte er keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Black und Potter waren ihm die Treppe hinunter gefolgt, standen nun zu beiden Seiten neben ihm und traten auf ihn ein. Severus war schon gar nicht mehr in der Lage zu schreien, er versuchte nur sich vor den Tritten irgendwie zu schützen.  
  
Plötzlich, er konnte nicht sagen nach wie langer Zeit, hörte das Prasselfeuer von Tritten plötzlich auf.  
  
"Was ist denn hier passiert?"  
  
Prof. McGonagalls Stimme hallte den Treppengang hinunter.  
  
'Gott sei Dank!', dachte Severus nur und sah blinzelnd auf.  
  
Die Lehrerin kam die Treppe hinunter, beugte sich zu Severus hinab und sah erst Black und dann Potter an.  
  
"Er hat das Gleichgewicht verloren, Professor.", antwortete Potter scheinheilig. "Wir wollten ihm nur helfen."  
  
McGonagall ging darauf nicht ein. Sie half Severus hoch und wandte sich dann an die Schüler.  
  
"Es gibt hier nichts zu sehen, Herrschaften. Gehen Sie in den Klassenraum. Mr Lupin, Sie werden Ihren Kameraden in den Krankenflügel bringen."  
  
Remus nickte und brachte Severus stützend weg. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er die diebische Freude der übrigen drei sehen und nur noch Pettigrew sagen hören:  
  
"Erste Sahne, Jungs, wirklich! Nur Moony tut mir leid."  
  
Lachend gingen sie in den Klassenraum.  
  
Severus und sein Begleiter kamen recht schnell am Krankenflügel an.  
  
"Also dann...", bemerkte Lupin schüchtern und wollte gehen, als Severus sich zu ihm umwandte.  
  
"Warum?", fragte er.  
  
Verwirrt sah Lupin ihn an.  
  
"Weil Professor McGonagall es mir aufgetragen hat."  
  
In dem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey auf sie zugeeilt.  
  
"Meine Güte!", rief sie, als ihr Blick auf Severus fiel. "Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert? Kommen Sie mit."  
  
Gerade als sie Severus in den Raum schieben wollte, drehte der sich noch einmal direkt zu Lupin um.  
  
"Das hab ich nicht gemeint."  
  
Damit ließ er den perplexen Lupin zurück.  
  
(Ende) 


End file.
